Ore No Mono
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Banyak kejadian buruk menimpa Naruto. Apa daya Naruto hanya orang kecil kekurangan uang. Tapi dia harus membayar hutang. Bagaimana nasib sial selanjutnya? Check this out! SasuNaru. mind to RnR? Ch 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Fanfict ini sudah lama tidur di laptop saya... tapi baru saya post... hehe.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (As always)

Rate : T (untuk sementara)

Genre : Yakuza, Romance, Tragedy.

Warning : Yaoi, sho-ai, typos, dll.

Meskipun tidak suka dengan genrenya, mohon baca sajalah... bwahahaha #digeplak

Enjoy~

 **ORE NO MONO**

By: yukka-keehl

Chapter 1 :

 _The world is moving too fast. I'm the only one who's legs are limping. The path I walk is never-ending. What's the end of the road? Will I know the answer if I go with my eyes closed?_

 _-epik high_

"Kemarin malam kacau sekali." Naruto menyeruput mienya dengan cepat. "Aku kena ancaman dan dipecat."

"Wow! cepat sekali kau bercerita, Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba, teman kuliah yang setia menemani Naruto.

"Buruk sekali. Aku berniat membantu, tapi buruk sekali." Naruto menyeruput mienya lagi dan meminum jus jeruknya. "Makanya aku takut ini akan menjadi makanan paling enak untuk bulan ini."

"Tolong jelaskan secara rinci, Naruto." Kiba mendesah kesal. "Kau benar-benar senang ya membuat orang penasaran?"

"Kemarin aku kerja di bagian kasir mini market seperti biasanya untuk shift malam. Aku biasanya was-was kalau hal itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Apa? Penodongan?"

"Tepat sekali. Dia menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalaku, membuatku sangat takut."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin mati. Jadi aku melakukan apa yang dia minta."

"Wow..." Kiba pura-pura tercengang.

"Saat aku membuka laci uang, orang itu menengok ke segala tempat untuk melihat situasi sekitar dan saat itulah aku mengambil kesempatan untuk memukul rahangnya dua kali dan berhasil membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri."

"Wow... kau hebat." Kali ini Kiba benar-benar tercengang. "Tapi kenapa kau dipecat?"

"Setelah itu aku menelepon polisi dan keadaan menjadi tak terkendali meski penjahatnya telah pingsan, polisi datang dan warga pun datang. Aku lupa kalau aku membiarkan lacinya terbuka."

"Kau luar biasa."

"Seseorang memutus aliran listrik dan ketika lampu menyala, semua uangnya hilang."

"Sangat luar biasa."

"Pelakunya hilang, dicari pun tak dapat dideteksi. Polisi benar-benar tidak berguna saat itu. Pemilik tidak terima kalau itu sebuah musibah dan aku dituntut untuk mengganti semua uang yang hilang itu karena dinilai sebagai sebuah kelalaian."

"Yang benar saja, bagaimana kalau kau membela dirimu sendiri?"

"Gagal. Aku mencobanya namun gagal. Pemiliknya adalah seorang yakuza. Dia mengancamku akan melakukan hal buruk padaku jika tidak menurutinya."

"Well yeah, yakuza akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang." Air muka Kiba berubah menjadi ngeri. "Apa yang dilakukan polisi-polisi sialan itu?"

"Ketakutan. Mereka membawa penjahat yang aku pukul itu lalu pergi."

"Berapa uang yang harus kau ganti, Naruto?" Kiba terus melontarkan pertanyaan layaknya wartawan.

"Satu juta yen."

"Banyak sekali."

"Ya kan? Aku benar-benar sial. Uang yang habis tidak akan segitu dan sudah ada laporannya juga di komputer. Bos memaksa ingin uang sebanyak itu untuk dianggap sebagai denda kecerobohanku tapi Bagaimana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu...? Ugh!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Sedikit memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

"Aku pasti bunuh diri jika aku jadi kamu." aku Kiba.

"Bantu aku! Jangan buat aku makin depresi!"

"Yang pasti sekarang kau harus dapat pekerjaan dulu. Kau juga harus membayar apartemen kecilmu itu kan..." Ucap Kiba, "Aku tidak punya uang segitu untuk membantumu, tapi bila kau butuh makan atau tiba-tiba ditendang dari apartemenmu, datanglah padaku."

"Makasih Kiba..." Naruto memeluk Kiba "Kau teman terbaik."

"Ya ya, lepaskan..."

Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja dan kemudian dia melihat orang itu. Orang berambut raven, bermata tajam dan berwajah dingin. Namanya Sasuke.

 _Sejak kapan dia ada disana?_

Sasuke duduk disebelah mejanya. Meskipun dia masih saja diikuti oleh pengikut setianya yang berjumlah banyak dan selalu menjerit-jerit itu, Naruto tidak tahu kapan dia datang dan duduk di meja sebelahnya.

Hal yang membuat Naruto tertarik dengan keberadaan Sasuke adalah karena dia selalu memandang Naruto.

Naruto bukannya kepedean atau apa, hanya saja dia tahu dimana pun dia berada selalu ada Sasuke yang memandangnya. Dan kali ini pun begitu, dia melirik ke arah Naruto dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan melambaikan tangannya padanya. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

 _Apa yang salah dengannya?_

Kemudian Kiba menepuk tangan Naruto yang melambai. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyapanya?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Naruto..." geram Kiba. "dan jangan berurusan dengan orang itu."

"Tentu saja..." Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan berbisik, "dia tidak menyenangkan."

"Dan berbahaya." Kiba balas berbisik.

Naruto mengerenyit karena perkataan Kiba.

"Kau sudah beres makannya?" Kiba melihat mangkuk ramen Naruto yang bersih. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi."

"Kau terburu-buru sekali." Naruto berdiri dituntun oleh Kiba.

"Kau tahu apa yang tidak menyenangkan?" tanya Kiba sambil menarik Naruto menjauh dari kantin.

"Apa?"

"Berada di sebelah orang itu."

"Kau terlihat sangat membencinya."

"Kau tahu, dia telah menghancurkan keluargaku."

Naruto melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau orang yang beruntung jika berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Uchiha, namun kau orang paling sial di dunia jika membuat Uchiha membencimu." Lanjut Kiba.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dia hancurkan."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto? Kau masih punya ragamu, harga dirimu. Dia bisa menghancurkanmu sampai titik itu." Kiba kembali berjalan, Naruto mengikuti. Sebelum lebih jauh, Naruto melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Sasuke. Alasannya karena penasaran orang yang seperti apa itu Sasuke.

Jawaban yang ia tahu hanyalah satu. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan, Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu menatap dirinya. Tidak salah lagi, karena kali ini pun dia melakukan hal yang sama.

-00-00-00-

Sekarang jam sembilan malam, Naruto masih berkeliaran di kota mencari pekerjaan. Jika dipikir-pikir dua pekerjaan pun tidak akan cukup, si pemilik ingin uangnya secepat mungkin ditebus. Dan sekarang Naruto bahkan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun. Naruto mengutuk dalam hati. Bertanya-tanya mengapa nasibnya sesial ini.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pada siapapun. Langit saja menolak untuk disalahkan. Ia juga tidak mungkin meminta ayah angkatnya Iruka untuk membayar uang yang besar tersebut. Naruto sudah sangat berterimakasih kepada Iruka karena membayar uang kuliahnya, dia tidak mau membebani Iruka lebih dari itu.

Langit malam yang indah tidak membuat hati Naruto senang, bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip tidak membantu sama sekali. Naruto mendesah berat. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh menyerah. Tapi sekarang dia putus asa.

Mungkin Naruto harus bernegosiasi ulang dengan si pemilik. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa menebus uang, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Mungkin.

Dengan helaan nafas, Naruto berbalik arah, memutuskan untuk menemui sang pemilik yang bernama Kisame. Jaraknya cukup jauh, butuh waktu sekitar satu jam berjalan untuk sampai tujuan, namun sebisa mungkin Naruto harus menghemat uang. Apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

Naruto berhasil sampai tujuan, sekarang dia berada di depan pintu gerbang tinggi. Naruto memang mengetahui kediaman Kisame, namun ia tidak pernah memasukinya.

Naruto awalnya tidak mengetahui bahwa pemilik mini market dimana ia bekerja adalah seorang yakuza, lagipula mengapa yakuza memiliki bisnis seperti mini market? Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya hingga ia tahu jawabannya. Jawabannya adalah sebagai sarana transaksi selain transaksi di mini market, yaitu obat terlarang. Naruto selalu mendapat titipan dari Kisame yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Bos' itu sebuah paket untuk diberikan kepada konsumen tertentu yang memberikan sebuah kode seperti 'A534X', 'PPB75', dan berbagai macam kode dari nama tumbuhan hingga planet.

Naruto sebenarnya bisa dikatakan terlibat dalam transaksi itu. Secara tidak langsung dia melakukan tindak kriminal. Tapi Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu saja, dan menjadi mahasiswa baik yang mencari uang untuk makan. Dia pun tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari transaksi tersebut. Uang yang ia dapat adalah murni gaji dari kerjanya sebagai kasir di mini market.

Naruto juga tidak tahu kejadian penodongan tersebut akan terjadi, Bos marah bukan hanya karena uangnya hilang, tapi karena Naruto telah mengundang polisi yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Bos.

Naruto pun menekan tombol interkom yang terletak di sebelah gerbang. "Bos, ini saya Naruto."

[Masuklah.] Suara itu berasal dari interkom.

Gerbang terbuka, Naruto disambut oleh dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar dan berotot. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan sangat sulit. Ia membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia membuat Bos marah. Sudah dipastikan tidak bernyawa.

Naruto digiring menuju ruang Kisame. Ruang yang dipenuhi dengan barang antik dan mewah. Kisame sedang duduk di kursinya, Naruto pun disuruh duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak membawa apapun?" tanya Kisame. "Aku pikir kau akan membayar hutangmu hari ini."

"Maafkan saya Bos, saya ingin bernegosiasi ulang dengan anda." Pinta Naruto.

"Mengapa aku harus menerima negosiasi itu?"

"Saya tidak bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat kecuali anda mengijinkan saya untuk membayar dengan jangka waktu yang lama." Jawab Naruto.

"Lakukan apapun, aku tak peduli. Kau merampok atau jual tubuhmu, apapun itu yang penting kau harus mendapatkan uangnya untukku."

"Saya tidak mau merampok." Tolak Naruto.

"Jual tubuhmu bagaimana? Aku tahu tempat yang tepat, akan kuantarkan kau."

"Saya tidak mau organ saya dijual."

"Oh, astaga... idiot sekali kau, yang aku bicarakan bukan organ tapi tubuh. Kau mengerti?" Kisame tentu saja kesal melihat Naruto berkedip-kedip dengan tololnya.

"Tapi saya laki-laki Bos."

Kisame memutar bola matanya tidak percaya. "Pantatmu, anusmu, yang penting kau punya itu, kau bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan uang sepeser pun, sebab aku akan melakukan transaksi besar hari ini."

"Heh?" Naruto semakin bingung. Ia mengerti hubungan sesama jenis, tapi ia tentu saja tidak mau memberikan pantatnya pada siapapun. Apalagi Naruto merasa ia adalah lelaki macho, jika ia membiarkan pantatnya dimasuki, kemachoannya akan hilang seketika.

"Sudahlah, kau mandi sana, bersihkan semuanya terlebih lagi pantatmu. Mereka akan segera datang."

"Mereka?"

"Orang yang akan bertransaksi penting denganku."

"Transaksi apa?"

"Oh, kau tak perlu tahu..." Ujar Kisame. "Kau hanya perlu mandi sekarang, setelah transaksi selesai, aku akan memanggilmu."

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti, dia pun digiring kembali bukan oleh dua lelaki berotot, tapi oleh lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang Naruto ketahui bernama Deidara. Deidara adalah asisten Kisame. Ia hampir melakukan segala pekerjaan Kisame.

"Sepenting itukah transaksinya?" tanya Naruto kepada Deidara saat menelusuri koridor.

"Penting sekali bagi Bos tentunya." Jawab Deidara.

"Tapi gara-gara transaksi itu aku kena batunya." Naruto melengkungkan bibirnya tidak senang.

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, tolol." Cemooh Deidara.

"Tentu saja bukan!" bantah Naruto. "Yang salah adalah pelaku penodongan dan polisi tidak bermanfaat itu."

"Terserah sajalah." Kata Deidara dengan malas.

"Tapi lucu sekali yakuza kecolongan." Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja lucu sekali karena kau yang jadi korbannya."

"Oh, kalau itu sama sekali tidak lucu..." Naruto berhenti tertawa.

Sekarang giliran Deidara yang tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong transaksi seperti apa?" Naruto tak berhenti bertanya karena penasaran sekali.

"Saham. Bos berencana membeli banyak saham dari Tuan Besar yang hari ini akan datang."

"Begitu ya."

"Ya. Biasanya Tuan Besar tidak pernah menjual sahamnya pada siapapun, Bos termasuk orang yang beruntung. Saham yang Tuan Besar punya itu berharga sekali karena akan memberikan keuntungan 10 kali lipat dalam setahun."

"Wow." Naruto terpana.

"Satu sahamnya bernilai tinggi sekali, oleh karena itu Bos membutuhkan banyak uang." Jelas Deidara. "Bagi Tuan Besar sih kehilangan 1 sampai 100 saham tidak masalah, dia orang sangat kaya. Baginya transaksi ini hanya untuk mencari aliansi semata. Tapi bagi Bos, ini penting karena Bos dapat mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dan berteman dengan Tuan Besar yang merupakan sebuah keuntungan."

"Tapi apa yang membuat Tuan Besar itu mau menjual sahamnya kepada Bos?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."

Naruto dan Deidara pun sama-sama hening. Akhirnya Naruto menemukan kamar mandi, dia pun mandi karena memang gerah sekali, bukan karena diperintah oleh Bos dan berniat untuk menjual tubuhnya, bukan.

Selama Naruto mandi, Deidara menunggu diluar. Dia mungkin takut Naruto akan kabur. Apalagi tuan besar akan datang, jika Naruto kabur, dia pasti akan dikejar, jika pengejaran diketahui oleh tuan besar itu maka transaksi bisa saja batal, Bos akan marah, Naruto akan dibunuh, gajinya akan dipotong.

Deidara tidak peduli jika Naruto mati atau hidup pun. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat Bosnya marah dan membuat gajinya dipotong.

Air shower mengguyur seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Shit!" Umpat Naruto. Seharusnya ia tidak datang kesini. Negosiasi dengan Bos selalu buruk, dia harusnya mengingat itu. Penyesalan selalu ada di akhir itu memang benar. Naruto merasakannya. "Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Naruto tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, dia harus mencari cara lain. Kabur dari rumah ini pun, bukan berarti ia dapat kabur dari Kisame. Kabur dari kota ini pun, itu bukan jawaban tepat sebab tidak mungkin Naruto meninggalkan kuliahnya yang sudah capek-capek ayah angkatnya perjuangkan.

Naruto menyerah, dia menyelesaikan mandinya secepat mungkin karena penasaran dengan Tuan Besar yang akan datang. Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, Deidara langsung menyuruhnya untuk berjalan pelan karena Tuan Besar telah datang.

Naruto dan Deidara melewati beberapa ruangan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada ruangan khusus yang disediakan Kisame untuk transaksinya itu. Naruto dan Deidara tentu saja tidak memasuki ruangan dan hanya melihat dari luar saja, itu pun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto melihat Kisame sedang tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Kisame tersenyum. Senyumnya jelek sekali. Tapi demi bisnisnya, ia lakukan. Mungkin dia juga tidak menyadari kalau senyumnya sejelek itu. Naruto menahan tawa.

Naruto sedikit maju untuk melihat wajah Tuan Besar. Dia terlihat muda, wajahnya tampan. Naruto merasa familiar dengan wajah Tuan Besar itu, Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya, kemudian yang ia lihat disana adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada Deidara.

"Oh, Benar. Dia Tuan Besar itu."

"Yang benar saja..." Naruto tidak percaya. Benar kata Kiba, dia orang berbahaya. Lebih baik tidak berurusan dengannya.

"Sebenarnya pemimpin keluarga Uchiha adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun untuk turun ke lapangan, Uchiha Sasuke yang memegangnya."

Naruto masih terpaku.

"Uangnya sudah saya kirimkan ke akun anda, ini buktinya." Kisame memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu dan membaca kertas yang ada di dalamnya lalu mengangguk. "Baik. Uang yang kau kirim sudah sesuai. Ini Barangmu." Giliran Sasuke yang memberikan amplop kepada Kisame yang kemudian disambut cengiran lebar dari mulut Kisame.

"Senang sekali bisa berbisnis dengan anda." Ujar Kisame dia kemudian menyerahkan amplop berisi saham itu kepada Deidara yang sudah ada disana. Naruto baru sadar kalau Deidara telah hilang dari sampingnya.

"Apabila berkenan, silahkan nikmati hidangan dan makanannya, saya yakin semuanya sesuai dengan selera anda." Lanjut Kisame mempersilakan Sasuke untuk makan dan minum hidangan besar yang ada di meja.

"Oh ya? Jika kau berbicara mengenai selera, aku lebih menginginkan seseorang daripada makanan ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Ooh, jika anda menginginkan bawahan baru, saya memiliki banyak orang yang kompeten dalam pekerjaannya." Tawar Kisame.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin orang yang bekerja sebagai kasir di mini market milikmu, tapi sepertinya kau telah memecatnya, sayang sekali." Sasuke menggunakan nada kecewa.

"Oh tidak, orang itu ada disini." Kisame memberikan senyuman lebar. "Naruto, kemari kau!"

Naruto pun mau tidak mau memasuki ruangan. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Sasuke menginginkan dia untuk bekerja padanya. Apakah mungkin Sasuke berniat menolongnya? Naruto akan senang sekali.

Naruto pun menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku akan menghapuskan utangmu padaku, dan kau akan sepenuhnya milik Tuan Besar ini." Ujar Kisame seenak hati. Dan Naruto tidak merasa enak hati, walau ada kemungkinan Sasuke berniat menolongnya dari tangan Kisame.

"Saya senang Bos menghapuskan hutang saya, tapi-ouch!" perut Naruto dicubit Deidara.

"Kau sebaiknya menerimanya, jika tidak, Bos akan menyiksamu sampai mati." Bisik Deidara ke telinga Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas berat ia pun mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, saya harap Tuan bisa senang memiliki Naruto." Kata Kisame. "Tuan bisa lakukan apapun padanya sesuka hati."

Naruto melotot pada Kisame. Apa maksudnya sesuka hati?

"Oh, tentu. Dia milikku sekarang." Ucap Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

Sasuke berdiri, dia kemudian mendekati Naruto dan memegang tangannya untuk dia tarik.

"Selamat jalan, Tuan!" Teriak Kisame sambil melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Anda memang kejam, Bos." Komen Deidara.

"Keluarga Uchiha lebih kejam lagi."

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang digusur mulai berpikir.

 _Tunggu... Tunggu...! Apakah aku baru saja dijual dengan harga satu juta yen?! Bukankah itu MURAH SEKALI...?!_

 **To be Continue**

Foot's Note: Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :** Hello minna~! Chapter 2 baru datang... selamat menikmati~

Terimakasih kepada reviewer yaitu : YaYoo117, aka-chan, gici love sasunaru, choikim1310, Aura57, michhazz, SayuriDaiseijou, Hazzalea Hazel, kyunauzunami, Ryuuki621, Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769, guest, arra fina, Vilan616, gyumin4ever, Classical Violin, sanaki chan, Habibah794, Yukayu Zuki, Furihata719, eka, D, Mikami, Leethakim, amura, Dodomppa, jeon nay, InmaGination, ppkarismac, Ichigo, Haku.

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing :** SasuNaru

 **Genre :** Romance, Tragedy, Crime.

 **Rate :** T-M

 **Warning :** BL, Yaoi, Sho-ai, Typos, dll.

 **Ore No Mono**

 _yukka-keehl_

 **Chapter 2 : Memory**

Naruto sangat ingin menggerutu saat dirinya diseret Sasuke. Tapi mulutnya hanya bisa bungkam. Sasuke juga tak mengeluarkan perkataan apapun. Dia bermuka lurus seperti biasa.

Naruto masuk ke mobil pribadi Sasuke, disusul Sasuke. Bingung harus berkata apa, tepatnya bertanya mulai darimana, Naruto hanya diam. Tentu banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Naruto ingin sekali bertanya mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Jika memang Sasuke berniat menolong Naruto, maka Naruto akan sangat berterimakasih. Tapi jika dia hanya memanfaatkan Naruto, Naruto tidak masalah. Naruto tidak keberatan. Sungguh. Bahkan alasan itu lebih bisa diterima. Sebab justru akan aneh jika Sasuke melakukannya untuk menolong Naruto, bukan? Mereka sama sekali tidak terlalu kenal satu sama lain.

"Ano... aku akan dibawa kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan ragu-ragu, dia mulai membuka suara tapi bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Ke kediamanku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku akan bekerja disana?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang dianggap Naruto sama dengan jawaban 'ya'.

"Digaji?"

"Hn."

"Berapa?"

"Tergantung pekerjaannya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aku bisa buang sampah." Ujar Naruto dengan muka ceria seolah memberikan ide bagus.

"Itu enteng, gajinya sedikit."

"Aku bisa jadi pembantu rumah tangga."

"Aku sudah punya banyak, tak lagi diperlukan."

"Aku tidak bisa jadi koki."

"Aku tak mau mendengar apa yang tak kamu bisa."

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. "Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ada pekerjaan dengan imbalan seratus ribu yen untuk satu hari." Jawab Sasuke.

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar. "Aku akan melakukannya! Pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Kau harus tidur denganku."

"Ha?!" Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke bahkan mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sampai sang supir pribadi Sasuke pun terbatuk-batuk mendengar perkataan bosnya.

"Kau pikirkan saja, mau atau tidak." Kata Sasuke kalem tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kaget dari Naruto dan sang supir.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Naruto. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Terserah. Tapi karena aku telah membuatmu bebas dari hutang, kau harus menemaniku setiap waktu. Mematuhi perintahku."

"Yang benar saja..."

"Kalau tidak, aku bisa melakukan hal buruk padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku sama saja tak bisa kerja di tempat lain."

"Tepat sekali."

"Heee..." Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Perjalanan pun dilalui dengan keheningan. Naruto membatu. Tubuhnya kaku, tak ada niat dari Naruto untuk menggerakannya. Mengapa semua orang selalu berniat untuk melakukan hal buruk padanya? Apakah hal buruknya Sasuke dan Kisame sama? Kisame bisa saja membunuhnya. Sasuke juga. Naruto bergidik, ia tidak ingin mati.

Selama ini ia telah berusaha untuk hidup, dan telah banyak menyusahkan ayah angkatnya. Jika ia mati begitu saja tanpa bisa membuat ayah angkatnya bangga, ia akan mati penuh dengan penyesalan dan selanjutnya bergentayangan.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ia sampai di kediaman Sasuke yang megah dengan rumah gaya eropa. Semua pelayannya berjajar menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Naruto merasa ada di negeri dongeng. Semua pelayan Sasuke berbaju rapi, beda dengan anak buahnya Kisame yang bajunya bebas dan badannya penuh dengan tato. Mungkin Sasuke adalah mafia kelas internasional, beda dengan Kisame yang hanya mafia jepang.

Setelah pintu mobil dibukakan salah satu pelayan, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar. Semua pelayan menunduk pada Sasuke.

"Dimana ayah?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan perempuan.

"Sudah tidur, Tuan Muda." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut.

"Begitu..." Kata Sasuke kecewa, padahal dia ingin segera melaporkan penjualan sahamnya.

Sang pelayan perempuan itu memberikan senyuman lalu menatap kearah Naruto. Bukan hanya dia saja yang menatap Naruto, tapi semua pelayan menatap kedatangan rambut pirang yang semobil bersama Tuan Muda.

"Bawa dia ke ruangan kosong di lantai dasar, bawakan dia juga makanan, mulai hari ini dia asistenku."

"Baik Tuan." Jawab seluruh pelayan bersamaan.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir setelah diperkenalkan Sasuke. Ia sendiri memang menyadari kalau dia harus tinggal dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa tidak masalah dia tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Sasuke? Jika Kiba tahu, dia pasti akan marah.

Naruto dibawa ke ruangan kosong yang dimaksudkan, ruangan itu megah sekali, berbeda dengan apartemennya yang bobrok.

"Saya akan membawa makanan untuk anda." Kata si pelayan perempuan yang mengantar Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu menggunakan bahasa sopan padaku, kita akan jadi teman." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut. "Perkenalkan, namaku Tenten."

"Perkenalkan juga namaku Naruto."

Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya Tuan Muda akan mengangkat seseorang untuk menjadi asisten pribadinya."

"Oh ya?"

"Dia tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun."

"Aku hanya sial saja..." keluh Naruto.

"Sial?" bingung Tenten.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku ambilkan makanan untukmu dulu."

"Terimakasih."

Tenten pergi, Naruto pun menghepaskan dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Ruangan ini sudah lama kosong, tapi terawat, tak ada debu sama sekali. Pelayan disini semuanya berkualitas tinggi.

Setelah memberikan makanan untuk Naruto, Tenten pun pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di bawah tanah untuk tidur. Memang hanya seorang asisten saja yang bisa tidur di lantai dasar dengan fasilitas tinggi.

-00-00-00-

Pagi hari Naruto dibangunkan oleh alarm yang sengaja Sasuke pasang di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Naruto dipaksa bangun jam empat pagi. Di sebelah alarm ada sebuah kertas berisi _schedule_ Naruto yang disusun oleh Sasuke. Naruto melempar kertas itu dengan kesal. Lalu hendak tidur kembali.

Sialnya otaknya kembali mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

 _Aku akan melakukan hal buruk padamu._

Naruto langsung bangun, kepalanya pening. Ia memungut kertas yang tadi ia lempar dengan desahan kesal.

Jam empat pagi bangun dan mandi, jam lima pagi datang ke kamar Sasuke. Jam-jam selanjutnya kosong dengan catatan menyesuaikan jadwal kuliah, mungkin disanalah saatnya Naruto harus menaati semua perintah Sasuke. Naruto kesal sekali, dia baru saja tidur dan harus bangun sepagi ini. Andai saja dia bisa tidur delapan jam dalam waktu empat jam...

Naruto dengan lelah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ternyata dia menemukan satu setel baju ganti disana. Ukurannya pas di badan Naruto. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu ukuran bajunya? Memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya, Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya di jacuzzi.

Andai saja hidupnya tanpa ancaman, ia bisa menikmati semua jamuan dari Sasuke dengan gembira. Kamar gratis, makanan gratis, tak perlu bayar listrik ataupun air. Tapi tetap saja Naruto butuh uang, meskipun dia terjamin hidup, tapi di dunia modern ini, uang sangat penting. Namun sayangnya hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan uang dari Sasuke, yaitu kalian tahu sendiri.

Naruto selesai mandi, ternyata saking nyamannya, empat puluh lima menit sudah berlalu. Menyiapkan dirinya, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sasuke.

Naruto tak mengetahui letak kamar Sasuke, ia pun bertanya kepada maid yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan lorong depan kamarnya. Karena dua menit lagi jam lima pas, Naruto terburu-buru.

" _Shit_." Umpat Naruto pelan, sadar dia sedang ada di mana.

Sialnya dia lupa penjelasan maid tadi. Antara pintu ketiga atau kedua. Kemungkinan lima puluh persen. Naruto memilih pada instingnya. Padahal instingnya tak begitu kuat, malah sangat lemah. Naruto berjampi-jampi semoga tebakannya benar. Ia lupa mengetuk pintu, langsung membuka pintu kedua dengan lebar.

Mata Naruto melotot, mulutnya menganga. Mukanya horor sekali. Ia kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang wanita telanjang berambut merah sedang mengendarai laki-laki yang ada di bawahnya. Dalam sedetik wanita itu berhenti, menoleh ke asal suara, mukanya langsung berubah menjadi kaget dan merah. Laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke pun menoleh kepada Naruto.

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Maafkan aku atas kelancanganku!" Naruto langsung membungkuk, lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat pula ia memasuki kamar ketiga, takut dimarahi orang yang tadi ia ganggu. Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kasur memandang kedatangan Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah terlambat..."

"Siapa orang sebelah kamarmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kakakku, namanya Itachi."

"Astaga... aku bisa mati." Wajah Naruto menjadi semakin jelek, dia ketakutan sekali.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku memergoki dia sedang berhubungan dengan wanita."

Sasuke mendengus. "Sudah biasa, tenang saja, dia tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, paling hanya bertanya-tanya siapa kamu."

"Begitu ya..." Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya, jantungnya mulai tenang. Hatinya ikut lega.

"Ya... kakakku orang baik, hanya saja sifat playboy-nya tak bisa diobati, sampai ayahku pusing."

"Ayahmu pasti stress sekali punya anak yang satu pecinta wanita dan yang satu homoseks."

"Aku bukan homoseks."

"Kau mengajakku tidur."

"Aku hanya menawarimu." Elak Sasuke.

"Apapun itu, tapi aku kan laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, tapi hanya kamu laki-laki yang aku tawari tidur."

"Hee..." Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "Apa aku begitu gantengnya sampai kau melihatku di setiap waktu ketika di kampus?"

Naruto pun berkaca di kamar Sasuke, menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat semua sudut wajahnya. Memang ganteng.

"Bukan karena ganteng, tapi karena saking bodohnya kamu membuat mataku tertarik."

"He, aku tidak bodoh!" Bantah Naruto. "Tapi ternyata kau banyak bicara juga ya."

"Kau membuatku banyak bicara, Dobe!"

"Aku bukan Dobe! Aku anak pintar, IPK-ku tinggi. Tapi soal membuatmu banyak bicara, itu prestasi bagiku." Lalu Naruto tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu kurasa..." Kata Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Naruto kaget dan berhenti tertawa.

"Mungkin kakakmu datang." Bisik Naruto, tidak tahu kalau kamar Sasuke adalah ruangan kedap suara.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia berpikiran sama. Sasuke kemudian hendak membuka pintu, tidak mempedulikan protesan dari Naruto. Naruto yang bingung harus sembunyi dimana akhirnya memilih untuk sembunyi di belakang tubuh Sasuke yang tentu saja adalah ide buruk.

"Karin pergi dengan marah-marah gara-gara ada seseorang yang masuk kamarku begitu saja." Kata Itachi setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu. Mata Itachi kemudian menggerling ke balik punggung adiknya, dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas orang yang menganggunya ada di sana.

"Maaf soal itu kak, kau seharusnya mengunci pintunya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wajahnya terlihat baru, siapa dia?" Tanya Itachi dengan mata yang terpaku pada si rambut pirang.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk maju ke depan. "Dia asistenku."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum walaupun dia masih merasa takut. "Maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi."

Itachi melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan cermat. Matanya yang berwarna sapphire sangat indah, kulitnya yang kecoklatan terlihat eksotis. Itachi tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Itachi mendekati Naruto, melihat Naruto sambil berkeliling, untuk melihat keelokan tubuh Naruto tertutama bagian pantatnya. Naruto hanya bisa ketakutan saat Itachi melakukan itu.

"Oh Tuhan, aku rela menjadi gay jika partnernya kamu!" Teriak Itachi yang langsung mendapat tinjuan mentah dari Sasuke tepat di perut.

"Jangan sentuh Naruto. Dia milikku. Kau sebaiknya mengingatnya dengan baik." Ancam Sasuke pada kakaknya sendiri.

Itachi merasa mual akibat tinjuan Sasuke. Ia lalu tertawa. "Whaa, baru kali ini kulihat kau terobsesi dengan seseorang, adikku manis."

"Pergilah, kak. Urusi wanita-wanita jalangmu itu."

"Baiklah, adikku sayang..." Ucap Itachi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesis dengan kesal setelah mengetahui kakaknya mengincar Naruto. Ia pikir itu tak akan pernah terjadi, tapi yang ada kenyataannya berbeda.

"Kakakmu menakutkan." Kata Naruto, badannya sudah merinding.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, kalau bisa menjauhlah dari dia."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, akan kulakukan."

"Baguslah, jadi sekarang mari kita berdiskusi jadwal."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia pun mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar.

"Tugasmu sebenarnya tidak banyak." Kata Sasuke. "Kau hanya perlu menuruti perintahku saja."

"Tapi itulah yang merepotkan."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan Naruto dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau bisa bebas ketika aku kuliah, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku marah."

"Sepertinya banyak sekali hal yang membuatmu marah." Mengingat Sasuke baru saja memukul kakaknya dengan keras.

"Setelah kuliahku selesai, temani aku kemana pun aku pergi, termasuk menemui yakuza yang akan bertransaksi denganku."

"Yang benar saja..."

"Aku sangat sibuk, hanya punya waktu empat jam untuk tidur. Kau pun bersiaplah untuk itu."

"Ha... apakah semua mafia seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku bukan mafia, aku pembisnis."

"Mana ada... lagipula kakakmu itu tidak bekerja apa?"

"Ah, dia tidak mau, dia ingin bersenang-senang saja. Makanya ayahku mempercayakan bisnisnya kepadaku."

"He... kau repot sekali."

"Makanya aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Baiklah..."

-00-00-00-

Jam tujuh tiga puluh pagi Naruto sudah ada di kampusnya padahal jadwal kuliahnya jam sepuluh. Itu karena jadwal Sasuke masuk kuliah jam delapan pagi. Terpaksalah Naruto mengikuti jadwal Sasuke.

Ketika mereka datang bersamaan ke kampus, yang terjadi adalah kehebohan. Para wanita protes kenapa Naruto mengikuti Sasuke terus, pandangan mereka kepada Sasuke jadi sedikit terhalang wajah bodoh Naruto. Kehebohan itu berhenti ketika Sasuke memasuki ruangan kuliahnya.

Naruto kini berada di kantin, ia melirik kedai ramen langganannya. Sebenarnya uangnya masih tersisa untuk membeli tiga mangkuk ramen. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak membelinya, sebab uang jaga-jaga haruslah ada. Lagipula tadi ia makan banyak sekali, hidangan di rumah Sasuke super mewah dengan daging ini dan itu, tak lupa _dessert_ nya. Sayangnya tidak ada ramen.

Waktu dilalui dengan dia bengong di kantin. Tak sadar beberapa temannya melambaikan tangan untuk menyapanya dari kejauhan.

"Tumben kau datang pagi, Naruto." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyindirnya, orang itu Kiba.

"Ya..." Jawab Naruto bosan.

"Kudengar kau datang bersama Sasuke."

"Betul."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sudah kuingatkan untuk menjauh darinya...?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah penasaran dan kesal.

"Terlambat, Kiba... Kisame menjualku padanya, dan aku harus bekerja padanya."

"Astaga...!" wajah Kiba kaget.

"Tanpa bayaran."

"Ya Tuhan...!"

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada Ayahku ya?" Pinta Naruto.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya ampun... Uchiha itu memang jahat."

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan ada dalam jeratan Uchiha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah kerjakan tugas besar aplikasimu?"

"Belum selesai, lagipula laptopku masih ada di apartemen, sedangkan kemarin aku tidur di rumah Sasuke."

"Ha? Kau tidur disana?"

"Ya, karena aku bekerja pada Sasuke meskipun-tak-dibayar, aku harus tinggal disana."

"Jadi kau tak bawa buku apapun?"

"Buku kosong saja untuk catatan."

Kiba menghela nafas berat, simpati pada nasib Naruto yang super sial. Kiba menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan sahabatnya yang dilanda stress.

Kiba pun duduk di depan Naruto. Perkuliahan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, tapi tak perlu buru-buru.

"Kau seharusnya mencari cinta, ini malah sibuk dengan urusan mafia."

"Aku tahu... tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, Naruto. Aku bisa saja memberitahu Iruka-san."

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu, Kiba! Aku tak mau menyeret Ayahku ke dalam masalahku."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan lakukan atau aku akan sangat membencimu!" Ancam Naruto.

Kiba pun terdiam.

-00-00-00-

Satu minggu berlalu.

Naruto kurang tidur. Uang habis terpakai dalam sekejap untuk keperluan kuliah. Hari-hari menemui yakuza sangat melelahkan, untungnya tidak ada transaksi yang bermasalah. Lagipula memang tidak setiap hari ada transaksi dengan yakuza, dalam satu minggu paling hanya tiga sampai empat transaksi.

Naruto sekarang bingung harus bayar apartemennya dengan apa. Si Ibu pemilik apartemen mulai meneleponi dia, dan Naruto berkali-kali harus minta maaf dan minta kelonggaran waktu. Meskipun memang sekarang ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke, tapi ia benar-benar tidak mau semua barangnya dipindahkan ke rumah Sasuke. Terlebih lagi ayah angkatnya sering menemui Naruto ke apartemennya, jika ia tahu Naruto dan barang-barangnya tidak ada disana, maka akan gawat jadinya.

"Kenapa kau bengong saja, Naruto?" Tanya Tenten.

Naruto tersadar dengan lamunannya. Ia memutar kepalanya, melihat Tenten yang membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Itu pasti karena kau belum makan." Dengus Tenten. "Ini makanan untukmu, aku berikan porsi yang lebih dari biasanya."

"Terimakasih." Naruto berdiri dan membantu Tenten meletakkan makanan itu di meja.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat istirahat, Naruto. Wajahmu jelek sekali karena kecapekan."

"Kau benar... bekerja disini membuat wajahku jelek, semoga saja Sasuke membenci wajahku dan memecatku. Tapi kalau bisa aku ingin kabur saja, tak usah menunggu dipecat."

"Kau ini, baru saja satu minggu bekerja."

"Tapi lelah sekali."

"Semangat ya." Tenten memberikan senyum. "Sekarang aku harus ke ruangan Fugaku-sama."

"Selama seminggu aku bekerja disini, aku tak pernah tahu wajahnya."

"Dia pucat sekali, wajahnya lebih mirip Itachi-sama dibanding Sasuke-sama."

"Begitu... kenapa aku jadi penasaran ya..."

Tenten melirik Naruto dan berpikir sejenak. "Jika kau penasaran, bagaimana kau saja yang mengantarkan makanan kepada Fugaku-sama?"

Naruto diam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku!" Ajak Tenten.

.

.

Naruto dipaksa untuk memakai seragam butler jika ingin mengantar makanan kepada Fugaku. Tenten dengan senang hati mendandani Naruto secakep mungkin. Tentunya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berdandan karena Naruto laki-laki dan Tenten sudah sangat ahli.

Naruto siap. Makanan sudah berada di tangannya. Fugaku tak banyak makan jika malam hari, katanya tidak baik untuk kesehatan karena dia sudah mulai tua. Maka dari itu makanan yang Naruto bawa hanya makanan sehat dengan porsi yang tak banyak.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Fugaku.

"Makan malam anda, Tuan." Ucap Naruto.

"Masuk." Jawab suara dari dalam kamar.

Hati Naruto berdebar-debar. Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan pemilik bisnis terbesar di jepang?

Naruto membuka pintu, melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Sosok itu ada disana, sedang membaca dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Mata Fugaku melirik Naruto. Melihat wajah itu, Naruto tanpa sadar melotot kaget, tangannya bergetar hingga membuat makanan yang dia bawa bersuara dan hampir jatuh.

Naruto mengenal wajah itu, wajah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Memori itu masuk kedalam pikiran Naruto untuk diputar kembali. Memori yang tidak manis. Bahkan sangat pahit. Menghantuinya tiap malam tanpa kenal lelah.

Ya, dia, orang yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Foot's Note :** Mind to review?


End file.
